<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights by petrichor_apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052600">Late Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary'>petrichor_apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose is a Good Person, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has worries about his family after they all go off on their own paths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patrick grumbled as he swung an arm over his husband's spot, finding nothing but cold air. He lifted his head drowsily and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. A cup of water sat on David's bedside alongside his rings. His phone was charging as well. Everything was in place, except for David. Patrick swung his legs out of bed, noticing he only had his boxer briefs on. A cold gust of wind swept through the bedroom and made goosebumps spread across his skin. Yeah, he needed sweatpants. After slipping on his gray ones, he made his way downstairs as quietly as he could, making sure not to step on the stairs that creaked. He walked down the hallway checking all the places David might be. Nothing. Now he was starting to worry a little bit. He walked a little faster as he made his way towards the backyard. A sigh of relief washed over him as he saw David sitting peacefully in one of their deck chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, David?" Patrick said quietly, standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." David hummed. A blanket was wrapped around his husband's shoulders while a cup of half finished tea lay in his lap. David looked up at Patrick as he sat down. Laying a hand on Patrick's shoulder he stroked his thumb back and forth along the soft fabric of his t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing out here at three o'clock in the morning?" Patrick said, a slight teasing tone to his voice. David shrugged. He was definitely quieter than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something bothering you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David sighed and looked at Patrick, eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want everything to be alright, okay?" David huffed softly as he swallowed his emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't everything be alright?" Patrick asked, taking both of David's hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just always have this feeling. Like something's going to happen to Alexis or Dad's gonna have one of those weird, gross heart things again-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bad heartburn?" Patrick shot in. David glared at him before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or like my Mom doesn't find more work after Sunrise Bay. I just want them to be happy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last sentence was hushed and quiet. David cleared his throat and avoided Patrick's gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"David, I know. I promise everything will be okay" He smiled that same, small smile that was only for David. David nodded and pressed his forehead against his husband's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. You always make everything okay honey." David whispered. Patrick grinned and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go back to bed." Patrick said as he got up, still holding David's hands. David mumbled a small "I love you", wrapping the corner of his wool blanket around Patrick's shoulder as they made their way back to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it :3<br/>If you have any suggestions, just let me know.<br/>Have a nice day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>